Sentimientos en la poesía
by el Conde de Torre Roja
Summary: decidí hacer un fic donde compartirles poemas escritos desde mi alma donde encontraran mucho de lo que siento y pienso, tal ves no sea lo normal por aquí ni lo habitual, solo lo dejare aquí para el que quiera leer y comprender.
1. Venganza de Torre Roja

_**La venganza de Torre Roja**_

Quien piense antes de juzgar

Que se muestre

Pues en el infierno no se puede ocultar

Ni la mentira más fina

Y no fue hasta que estuve en este

Que logre ver con claridad tu rostro

Hoy se te acaba el tiempo entretente

Mientras aun puedas, tú gloria se quiebra

Como el más fino cristal

Cuando se cruza con el rostro

De aquel que antes seria su víctima al

Pasado no se le teme dices pero

Para tu terrible desgracia

Yo soy el fantasma del pasado

Me has olvidado en tu ignorancia

Ese fue tu error pues eh regresado

Del infierno.

Yo creí en sus palabras

Pero mis alas antes blancas

Se tornaron negras

Cuando mataste la esperanza

Antes fui tomado

Como un ángel, mas, la vida no me quería

Hoy soy un ángel caído

En busca de su represaría

Acepten sus consecuencias

Que vengo a entregarlas

Con la forma de los rencores

Sembrados por sus acciones

Esta es la venganza

De Torre Roja

Te creías seguro en tu lujuria

Ladrón de amores

Eh traído tu desgracia

Tus mayores temores

Recopilados en un espiral

De dolor que iniciaste totalmente consiente

Ahora ese dolor se regresa a su remitente

Sal de tu ilusión y contempla tu destino real

Fue un error cruzarte en mí

Camino lujurioso patán

Me hiciste daño y lo pagaras en mí

Juicio final

Antes fui tomado

Como un ángel, mas, la vida no me quería

Hoy soy un ángel caído

En busca de su represaría

Acepten sus consecuencias

Que vengo a entregarlas

Con la forma de los rencores

Sembrados por sus acciones

Esta es la venganza

De Torre Roja

Hozaste llamarme hermano

Al final eras un hipócrita más

Me cambiaste por mi exnovia

Me dejaste tirado en el averno

Solo y perdido en la oscuridad

Que tu traición dejo

Mataste mis lágrimas y mi felicidad

Sin embargo recuerda: ojo por ojo.

Como olvidar al hipócrita

Manipulador que jugo

Conmigo como si fuera una marioneta

Ahora probaras tu propio juego

Perverso

La envidia y la avaricia guían

Tu alma lo que no sabes

Es que serán

El final de tu ruta

Me robaste la infancia

Destruiste mi inocencia

Sin embargo, tú quedaste como santa

Y yo como pecador, así que disfruta

Antes de que caiga la tormenta

Pues no perdonare a aquella que me robo

A mi padre y desbarato mi familia

Tu tiempo de plenitud se acabo

Caronte te espera a ti y a toda tu familia

Antes fui tomado

Como un ángel, mas, la vida no me quería

Hoy soy un ángel caído

En busca de su represaría

Acepten sus consecuencias

Que vengo a entregarlas

Con la forma de los rencores

Sembrados por sus acciones

Esta es la venganza

De Torre Roja

El abusador que victimiza

Al débil creyéndose valiente, solo eres escoria

Crees no tener castigo por lo que mi venganza

Te tomara desprevenido en tu arrogancia.

No eres valiente por usar al débil

Eres un cobarde que se cree dueño del mundo

Ve tu realidad alguien tan inútil

Como tú nunca solo puede estar destinado

Al abismo.

Me diste por muerto

Y tu error lo pagaras

Pues este fantasma ha tomado

La amarga bebida del rencor

Y desea su vindicta

La difamación hipócrita

De la avaricia encarnada fuiste ese día

Crees que por ser mujer te tendré clemencia

El fuego de mi rabia consumirá tu alma.

Solías engañarlos a todos

Hacerte la inocente y culpar a otros

Así como lo hiciste conmigo

Ese fue el error que ella perpetro contigo.

Tú y tu secuaz tienen lugar en el infierno

Una por mitómana y la otra por hipócrita.

Mejor temer a las llamas del averno

Que traigo ante ustedes hijas de puta.

Antes fui tomado

Como un ángel, mas, la vida no me quería

Hoy soy un ángel caído

En busca de su represaría

Acepten sus consecuencias

Que vengo a entregarlas

Con la forma de los rencores

Sembrados por sus acciones

Esta es la venganza

De Torre Roja

No hay perdón, no hay esperanza

Para ustedes, así que rueguen, recen

Lamenten y lloren.

En su desesperanza

Pues nada calmara la ira.

Esta es la venganza

De Torre Roja


	2. Lamento del Ángel

**Lamento del Ángel caído.**

 **Tú no conoces la piedad**

 **¿Es que nunca amaste acaso?**

 **Porque el dolor simplemente no acaba**

 **¿Es que me odias acaso?**

 **Tantas noches en vela**

 **Días de amargura**

 **Ahora solo veo niebla**

 **Donde antes veía una esperanza**

 **¿Qué le paso a esa luz?**

 **A la supuesta fe**

 **¿Qué más da? veo que la luz**

 **Es mentira, solo envenena**

 **Siega más que la oscuridad**

 **Y quema las esperanzas**

 **Que me diste en este amorío**

 **Me encontré un eterno río**

 **De dolor**

 **¿Porque, me la pusiste enfrente?**

 **A ella que amo tanto**

 **Si me la ibas a quitar de manera**

 **Tan cruel. Esto es un sentimiento**

 **Puro, pero, igual mata.**

 **Impotencia, es lo que siento.**

 **Cuando le pegan y no puedo ayudar.**

 **Cuando siento su tristeza.**

 **Y no puedo apoyar**

 **Ahora, me aferro a una última**

 **Esperanza, de poder salvarla**

 **De poder sanar mi alma**

 **Dejando el rencor.**

 **Tal vez jamás debí descongelar**

 **Mi corazón, ¡no debí!**

 **Ahora lo eh de helar**

 **Una vez más**

 **Para poder resistir.**

 **Una vez más**

 **Mi crudo vivir**

 **Pues, estoy olvidando**

 **Estoy olvidando lo que es**

 **Sonreír y disfrutar**

 **Lo que es**

 **Reír y descansar**

 **Pues es que ya eh perdido**

 **La cuenta de las noches**

 **En las que no logre conciliar el sueño**

 **Me mantiene despierto el eterno estrés**

 **Y es que mis ojos**

 **Ya no logran ver más que oscuridad**

 **Pues ahí es donde has dejado**

 **A mi alma, en eterna oscuridad.**

 **Incapaz ya de confiar**

 **En la luz y en sus promesas**

 **En la falsedad de la alegría**

 **Todas las virtudes son tan falsas**

 **Como las estrellas**

 **Como esas estrellas**

 **Que al igual que sueños rotos, mueren,**

 **Día a día, cada vez hay menos de ellas.**

 **En cada palabra escrita siento mi corazón**

 **Apagarse**

 **No encuentro el consuelo que quiero**

 **Todo lo que me hace feliz**

 **Se va tarde o temprano**

 **Que fácil sería beber veneno de un cáliz**

 **Y acabar todo esto.**

 **Más, me maldice el miedo a morir**

 **No me puedo librar de ninguna manera**

 **Debo seguir con esta condena injusta**

 **Que en algún momento rozara**

 **La vida de otro**

 **Causara dolor y pena**

 **Por el ángel caído que**

 **Es incapaz ya de ver la luz**

 **Pues no tiene un porque**

 **Para verla**

 **El amor me consumía**

 **Ahora lo que me consume es la agonía**

 **El destino me quiere quitar a mi amada**

 **De una forma que jamás imagine**

 **Si ya no puedo verla jamás**

 **Mejor dejar de vivir**

 **Pues no tendré ya mi única luz**

 **De esperanza que calmaba mi sufrir**

 **El miedo a la muerte, se va**

 **Cuando no se tiene razón**

 **Para vivir**

 **Con un muerto corazón.**

 **Mi alma jamás será**

 **Restaurada ni sanada**

 **Pues tarde o temprano se congelara**

 **Entre tanto dolor,** **melancolía, rencor, y amargura**

 **Ya no encuentro recuerdo…**

 **El significado de vivir**

 **Ya no recuerdo….**

 **Que se sentía llorar**

 **Hasta eso se me arrebato**

 **Hoy cuando me preguntan cómo estoy**

 **Oculto la verdad diciendo: bien**

 **Cuando en realidad, me estoy desmoronando**

 **Lean bien lo que estas palabras dicen**

 **Cada una con el sentir de un corazón**

 **Sangrante**

 **De las lágrimas que hoy se secaron**

 **Y esta alma que cayó en averno**


	3. La Flor

La flor

Se sembró una semilla en mi corazón

De esa semilla surgió una raíz

Era verde y fuerte, con una razón

de ser, de reflejar esperanza

Con el tiempo

La semilla se volvió una flor

Más bella que el ocaso

Pero, debía llegar el dolor.

esa flor no duro

pues se esfumo la alegría, le fue robada

su raíz perdió su color

y su tallo se volvió gris.

los pétalos rojos de la flor

lentamente se oscurecieron

y el corazón fue capturado

en un tallo cuyas espinas le apuñalaron.

la sangre tibia corrió por el gris tallo

y llego hasta las raíces

se secaron como las lagrimas

y todos los colores felices

de esa flor, murieron.

murieron sofocados de raíz

por el odio y la melancolía

por el dolor y la tristeza

por la memoria.

y el corazón

se desangro sobre sus espinas

hasta que estas le enfriaron

lo petrificaron matándolo.

ahora solo quedan tinieblas

una flor marchita del alma

y un corazón sin vida

pero, que aun ama.

eso es lo más curioso de todo

si, por alguna razón aun logra

tener ese sentimiento tan puro

aun consigue amar.

incluso a la flor que le apuñala

por eso aún hay una esperanza


	4. Veneno de Escorpion

_**Veneno de Escorpión.**_

Noche sin estrellas

Alimentada por temor

Eternas tinieblas

Creadas de terror

En el amparo de la noche

Se desangra el caído

Y por su inocencia

Muere el condenado

Con los huesos rotos

El alma quebrada

los sentimientos muertos

Y petrificado el corazón

Sueños rotos

Esperanzas arrebatadas

Y los pecadores ríen

Malditas sus almas

Algunos decían

Que el tiempo borraría

El daño cometido

Y que la herida sanaría

Jamás lo hizo

Nada puede sanar

Un alma en pena eterna

Que se ha de alzar

De las cenizas ha regresado

El nacido bajo el signo maldito

El escorpión se alzará

Su cruel aguijón ya nada lo para

El veneno del escorpión

Acabará lentamente

Con todo pecador impune

Hora de regresar el dolor al remitente

Mucho tiempo ya esperé

El rencor solo floreció imponente

Sin nada que pueda apaciguarle

Como aquel dolor impertinente

Icen la bandera negra

Que ondee al viento

Como la terrible advertencia de guerra

Que comience el conflicto

Las campanas de la catedral

Resuenan anunciando represaría

La balanza se equilibra finalmente

Y la espada de Némesis reclama justicia

Pudieron salir ilesos en el pasado

Pero. no se confundan

Eso no significa victoria

Pues de mi picadura no escapan

No importan suplicas

Llantos o disculpas

es muy tarde, no hay plegaría

que valga, pues

el infierno no conoce clemencia

En las cenizas del odio

Nació el escorpión que

Espero paciente el momento

Del terrible ataque

Todos sus enemigos

Están en su ruleta del odio

Su terrible destino ya fue elegido

Solo les queda su miedo

Uno a uno caerán

El fuego de escorpio

Incinerara sus espíritus

Hasta que se libre del odio

Lo que hicieron dolió

Más de lo que siquiera imaginan

La desesperanza llega a su fin

Y las cicatrices al fin sanaran

La tormenta se acerca

Pero ¿Cuándo comienza?

La cruel represaría

Que no dejara más que miseria

¿Quién será primero en caer?

¿Quién será el último en pie?

¿Quién detendrá el terrible renacer

De este odio que nadie comprende?

Tal vez yo sea el malo

Por no perdonar

Por mi gran crueldad

Pero, quiero sanar

Libre de miedo

Libre de rencor

No más pesadillas

No más dolor

Corazón roto

Los años de tu tormento

Llegan a su fin

Y libré serás

Sin embargo, primero

Hay que dar final

A la cruel venganza

y acabar con tanto mal.


End file.
